Père et fils, fin alternative
by NeverLearn
Summary: Il s'approcha de lui. -Ne me touche pas, dit Uryuu d'une voix glacée. -Qui? Il baissa la tête.


I don't own bleach.

**avertissement: ceci est une fin alternative de "père et fils" que j'ai écrit à la demande de Beautiful Draco. Elle ne s'inscrit donc pas dans la suite de mon two-shot précédent. Accessoirement, j'ai prévu une sequelle pour "Père et fils" et c'est pas ça non plus^^ Et, comme vous vous en doutez, il est necessaire d'avoir lu "père et fils" avant ceci, sinon on est largué. Vous le trouverez sur mon profil.  
**

Bref, sur ce... Mention de viol, très léger Ichiishi si on cherche bien. bonne lecture!

* * *

Uryuu gardait les yeux fermés. Les morts n'ont pas d'yeux. Ou, si ils en ont, ils ne les ouvrent pas.

Son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Une colonne de douleur reliait son basin à sa tête, sillonnant ses vertèbres, brûlant ses poumons, raclant sa gorge, écrasant ses côtes, vrillant ses bras, raclant sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être mort.

Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à "ça"

Un sanglot secoua son corps. Il inspira, l'air glacé s'engouffra dans sa cage thoracique, des larmes trempèrent son visage. Il se mit à trembler.

Posé ainsi sur le bureau, étendu comme une poupée abandonnée, il pleurait sans bouger, en silence.

Il devait être vivant, finalement.

Il ne bougea pas, le temps passait en glissant sur son corps souillé et souffrant sans le toucher. Pourtant, l'aube finit par paraitre, grise, maladive. Il avait cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps, il se contentait d'être là, occupé à ne pas penser.

Ne surtout pas penser.

Il y réussissait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention sur le monde extérieur. Le son d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Sa douleur se raviva, tout son corps se crispa imperceptiblement sous le regard glacé de son père. Les pas s'approchèrent. Uryuu ne se sentit pas assez concerné pour bouger. Les lèvres de Ryuuken se posèrent sur les siennes. Une langue força l'entrée de sa bouche. Des mains se posèrent sur son torse, sur ses hanches. Il ne bougea pas.

Une larme traversa la barrière de ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard croisa celui de son père. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun ne rompit le contact visuel. Ce fut Ryuuken qui baissa en premier les yeux. Il le lâcha. Quitta la pièce.

Uryuu prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'air s'engouffrer dans ses poumons comme du papier de verre.

Il se redressa brusquement, presque sans en avoir conscience, à la manière d'un somnambule.

Il voyait flou.

Il essaya de se lever. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, et il se retint au bureau pour ne pas tomber.

Ses jambes.

Pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, ses jambes n'étaient plus que de longs fuseaux pâles constellés d'hématomes et maculés de sang et de sperme séchés.

Il eut un haut le cœur.

Un gout acide envahit sa bouche. N'ayant pas la force de se retenir, il vomit un flot de bile sur le sol. Des larmes dévalaient son visage.

Il aurait voulu mourir.

Au lieu de cela, il fit quelques pas maladroits et sortit de la pièce. Son père devait être partit au travail. Il gagna sa chambre. Trouva sa paire de lunettes de rechange.

Il prit une douche, banda son bras blessé, fit un sac avec quelques affaires. Il ne possédait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais cela suffirait sans doute à lui payer un billet de train.

Puis il partit.

* * *

Il était au comptoir de la gare. Avec ce qu'il avait, il pouvait aller jusqu'à Tokyo. C'était bien, suffisamment loin et suffisante grand pour qu'il puisse se perdre.

Derrière l'hygiaphone, l'employée évitait son regard, gênée. Bleu, bleu, bleu. Deux ciels bleus pleins de souffrance.

Il paya son billet et s'éloigna, sans but précis.

-Ishida! cria une voix dans la foule. Oh, Ishida!

Il n'eut aucune réaction. Peut être n'avait il pas entendu, peut être ne se sentait il pas concerné.

Une main saisit la sienne.

-Ishida!

Ishida, ce n'était pas lui, c'était son père.

Ichigo le retourna face à lui. Sa question mourut dans sa gorge.

-...

Uryuu ne dit rien. Il semblait voir à travers lui, sans le regarder. Ichigo passa sa main sur sa joue pâle, parcourue de sillons rouges.

-Ishida? Souffla t il.

Le quincy détourna les yeux, presque ennuyé. Il secoua sa main, comme pour la dégager.

_"Il ne me reconnait pas?"_ réalisa Ichigo

Il le tira après lui sans rencontrer de résistance, hors de la gare, dans un coin de rue tranquille, sans bruit. Là, il le lâcha. Les yeux d'Uryuu passaient rapidement d'un élément du décor à un autre, plein d'angoisse à peine contenue.

-Uryuu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

à l'évocation de son prénom, il posa sur lui son regard brillant. Un vrai regard, plein de peur, plein d'incompréhension, ombré de rage.

-I-Ichigo? Murmura t il d'une petit voix.

-Uryuu... Qu'est ce que tu as?

Mais l'adolescent regardait de nouveau autour de lui, comme surprit de se trouver ici.

-Oh, Uryuu! répéta t il en posant ses main sur ses épaules.

Le quincy se crispa violemment, croisa le regard d'Ichigo, puis se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se laissa glisser au sol.

-Arrête, arrête, ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas, ne me touche pas... Arrête...

Accroupi par terre, il avait serré ses mains autour de sa tête et répétait "ne me touche pas" comme une litanie en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

Ichigo s'assit face à lui.

Que s'était il passé, merde?

-Uryuu?

Pas de réaction.

Il l'entoura de ses bras, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Son ami semblait en état de choc.

-Shhhhht... T'inquiète, c'est que moi, ça va aller. Tu m'entends? Tout va bien. Est ce que tu peux te lever? Très bien. ça va? Donne moi ton sac. Viens, suis moi. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? Non, non, chhhhut... Ne pleure pas, tout va bien, on abandonne cette idée. Shhhht... Tu es glacé... Viens, on va chez moi. Non, ne t'inquiète pas... il n'y a personne, mon père et mes sœur sont allées voir de la famille, c'est pour ça que j'étais à la gare... Il faudra aller voir un médecin, je crois... Non, non, d'accord, oublie ça. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je ne t'en ferais jamais, tu le sais, n'est ce pas? Aller, viens... C'est tout près. Tu as mal?  
Regarde, on est arrivés. Vas y, entre. Installe toi. Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pars pas, je vais juste faire un thé, je reste ici... Prends un plaid, je reviens.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assit sur le canapé, une couverture posée sur les épaule et une tasse fumante entre les mains, qu'Uryuu réussit à formuler une nouvelle phrase.

-Merci... Dit il d'une voix cassée, timidement.

-C'est rien. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Il détourna le regard. Il avait rougi.

Ichigo commença à réaliser l'inimaginable.

-Qui? Demanda t il juste.

Uryuu serra les dents, sans répondre.

Ichigo s'approcha de lui.

-Ne me touche pas, dit Uryuu d'une voix glacée.

-Qui?

Il baissa la tête.

Puis, avec un soupir, il se leva, laissant tomber le plaid qui le couvrait. Lentement, il commença à retirer sa chemise, puis son pantalon, dévoilant son corps pâle dans la lumière blême.

Ichigo ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Et dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait quand même pas pu parler.

Un peu de sang coagulé collait à la jambe de son ami. Des bleus couvraient par dizaines l'ensemble de son corps. Un bandage couvrait son bras et son épaule était striée de griffures. Il détournait le regard, honteux.

Il effleura son torse. Sa peau était glacée. Il le prit dans ses bras en silence.

-Tu as mal? murmura t il.

-Oui... je suppose.

-Ishida...

Il le sentit se crisper.

-Mon nom, c'est Uryuu.

Ichigo ferma les yeux.

Il avait compris.

* * *

Le lendemain, on retrouva dans son bureau le corps sans vie du directeur de l'hôpital. Il avait été tué chez lui, portes et fenêtres fermées. Il y avait des traces de combat, mais étrangement la victime ne portait ni hématome ni trace de coups, ce qui faisait penser à la police qu'il n'avait pas lutté. L'agresseur n'avait pas laissé le moindre indice, il avait juste égorgé l'homme avant de l'abandonner dans une mare de sang.

Son fils manqua l'école quelques jours. Il paraissait abattu, et la famille d'un de ses amis l'accueillit chez eux le temps qu'il se remette.

Jamais Isshin ni ses filles ne firent le rapprochement. Uryuu le fit, et pendant plusieurs jours son attitude hésita entre rage, peine et soulagement.

Mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat. Même si parfois, des tourments inconnus, inimaginables, reprenaient le dessus sur son esprit et noyaient ses prunelles sous un flots de souffrance.

Il parlait peu. Pour être plus exact, il ne parlait qu'à Ichigo, et généralement par phrase très courtes, uniquement lorsque ça lui semblait indispensable.

Ce n'était pas grave.

Il retrouverait le chemin de la vie. Le chemin des autres.

* * *

Voilà!

Merci d'avoir lu. review?

Portez vous bien. à la prochaine!


End file.
